


I'll Be There For You

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bet you didn't see that one coming, Doctor Yixing, Hurt/Comfort, Motorcycle Crash, if you know what sehun looks like in dokgo rewind that's how i imagine this sehun to be, implied gang au, no graphic descriptions of injuries, things i am not: a doctor, things i am: a writer, what chanyeol looks like in this is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: Chanyeol didn't expect a call from Sehun so early in the morning, but all Chanyeol can say is that he's glad that he's the first one that the maknae thought of to call.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that my first work on here should be some platonic Chanhun! Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading~

Chanyeol is sitting before a giant feast. All of his favorite foods from favorite meats to his favorite sweets and even to his favorite drinks are presented in front of him. It truly is a meal fit for a king, and it’s all just for him. There is no other person in sight. Excitement rushes through Chanyeol as he picks up a pair of luxurious looking chopsticks. Just as he is about to reach for some galbi, he is abruptly pulled from his dream. It turns out the cause of his sudden consciousness is thanks to the annoying sound of his phone vibrating against his nightstand. 

“What?” Chanyeol mutters into the receiver of his phone after blindingly reaching for and answering it. He has no idea what time it is, but it must be some time after 1:13 am since that is the last time he had glanced at his clock before finally settling to sleep. Who ever called him at a time like this better be ready for an ass whooping once he finds out who it is.

“Chan- Chanyeol?” comes a soft voice on the other side. He then hears a sharp gasp, almost as if the person is… in pain?

“Sehun?” Chanyeol then shoots upward in his bed, suddenly a lot more alert after the haziness of sleep instantly disappears.

“Yes, it’s me, hyung.” 

“Is something wrong? It’s-,” Chanyeol glances at the alarm clock on his bedside table. “almost 3:30 am. And you never call me.” He can’t help the feeling of panic that is gradually rising in the back of his throat. Perhaps the younger just called because can’t sleep and wants someone to hang out with him. Everyone has nights where, no matter what, they are unable to fall asleep. Sehun knows Chanyeol is always up for an adventure and probably wouldn’t mind going out to keep him company on a sleepless night.

“I need help.” The sentence is then followed by a groan. Chanyeol’s panic meter increases.

“Help with what? What did you do?” Chanyeol then decides to remove himself from the bed. With the hand he isn’t using to hold his phone, he turns on the light also on the table.

“I got into an accident.”

“What?” shouts Chanyeol, utterly surprised by the words. He rushes over to his closet, pulling out the first shirt he sees.

“Hyung, you’re too loud,” is the response. Sehun’s voice is still soft, not at all laced with the annoyance the words are usually said in.

“Is it just you?” Chanyeol runs a hand through his air, tugging at the strands in stress after he tosses the shirt onto his bed. The thought of Sehun being hurt somewhere all alone tears him apart. Sure, Sehun has been injured before, they all have, but Chanyeol or any of the other 7 members have been there to comfort him by holding him or whispering soothing words. 

“Ah, just me. Something ran into the road and I tried to avoid it, but I guess I swerved too much and lost my balance.” It sounds like Sehun is trying to laugh, but it just ends up turning into another pained noise. His chest must be injured somehow.

“I’m coming. Where are you?” Chanyeol then puts the phone on speaker, listening closely as Sehun rambles on about where he is. He can’t exactly pinpoint his location, but he swears Chanyeol will be able to find him with the amount of information he provides. Chanyeol throws on the shirt then a sweatshirt over it. It takes him less than five minutes to collect his keys/ wallet, slip on a pair of shoes, then leave his apartment, leaving behind a confused Toben.

 

“Sehun!” As soon as his headlights light up a huge lump, that then as he gets closer to turns out to be Sehun’s crashed motorcycle, he pulls over on the side of the road and bolts out of the car, not even bothering to turn it off. He even leaves his phone behind, which is still on call with Sehun. Chanyeol begged him to keep on the line for the near 45 minutes it took for Chanyeol to reach him. Sehun didn’t explicitly say where he was injured, but by the way he kept groaning and gasping told Chanyeol that he didn’t just have a few scratches.

“Hi, hyung.” Sehun is illuminated by the car’s headlights. His back is against a tree where the crashed vehicle is laying next to it. To Sehun’s left sits his helmet. It’s obviously scuffed up. The sight of it makes Chanyeol’s skin crawl. He knows that Sehun wears the helmet more for the protection of his identity rather than his own safety, which is why it’s surprising that at a time like this he decided to wear one, but Chanyeol can’t help but feel thankful. If it weren’t for that helmet Sehun could have been killed upon impact.

“How hurt are you?” Chanyeol kneels down in front of the other, observing him on his own. His face is bruised up a bit, but Chanyeol can’t see any limbs that are facing in a way that they shouldn’t be, any bones poking through, or pools of blood, so he takes that as at least a good sign.

“My ribs hurt. And I’m pretty sure my left leg is broken.” As if to prove it to the older, Sehun tries to move his leg, only to end up gritting his teeth in pain. Chanyeol instantly places a hand on the top of his thigh to get him to stop. 

“Have you called Yixing hyung?” There is no way they can enter the nearest hospital. He figures that, while Sehun needs medical attention, the staff probably won’t be too happy to have two highly wanted criminals in their ER. The police would surely be called in a heartbeat. That’s why Yixing is the one responsible for treating each of the member’s injuries. It might be 4 something in the morning, but Sehun needs to see the corrupt doctor asap.

“No, after the crash I passed out for a bit. I really don’t know how long I’ve been out for, but as soon as I woke up, I called you.” Sehun shuffles a bit against the tree to try and become even the slightest bit comfier. He lets out tiny gasps and Chanyeol notices his right arm wrapped around himself tightening. “I’m lucky my phone wasn’t shattered.” 

“Let me call Yixing hyung.” Chanyeol reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone only to curse when he remembers it’s still in his car. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I left my phone in the car. Okay, new plan. Let me at least get you into the car and then I’ll call him. Is that okay with you?” 

“Yeah.”

At those words Chanyeol shuffles closer to the younger. Taking an even closer close look, he notices how tired he looks. Perhaps Sehun just had too many thoughts in his head and he wanted to go for a ride to ease them. Chanyeol knows he loves to do that, especially in areas where he can speed with the chance of being caught decreased. Hence why they’re almost 45 minutes away from the major city and basically in the middle of nowhere. The last 15 or so minutes of his drive Chanyeol hadn’t seen any kind of human activity.

Sehun’s favorite leather jacket is also shredded. Chanyeol knows that the thick leather must have also taken an edge off the younger’s injuries. While Sehun might be reckless at times, he always wears appropriate riding clothing. Chanyeol shakes the observations from his head and finally gets to work on trying to move his friend. The only course of action is to try and scoop him up from under his knees and back. If Sehun’s leg is broken there is no way Chanyeol is letting him put even the slightest pressure onto it.

“You already know this is going to hurt, and I’m sorry, but we’ll get you to Yixing hyung and he’ll take care of you,” Chanyeol murmurs. Sehun can act like a badass all he wants, but Chanyeol and the others know how much of a baby he can really be. He is well aware that Sehun loves to be babied, even more than usual, when he’s hurt. It makes him feel better knowing his hyungs will try and do anything to distract him from the pain and make him feel better.

Sehun only nods his head as he waits for Chanyeol to pick him up. He braces himself against the pain as his friend carefully slides an arm under his knees then around his mid back. Once Chanyeol has a secure enough grip, he slowly rises off the ground with Sehun in his arms. Chanyeol secretly prides himself in being able to lift the male, who is almost the same size/ weight as him, with such ease. Working out has really paid off. As for Sehun, he loops his arms around the other’s neck then buries his face into it in attempt to ground himself from the pain.

“What about my bike?” Chanyeol hears the words mumbled into his neck.

“I’m sure Soo knows someone who can take care of it. I’ll grab your helmet, but obviously I can’t do anything about the bike.” He walks over to the still running car. It’s a little hard, but he manages to open the passenger side door and set Sehun in the seat. It hurts to hear the little wimpers he lets out as he’s moved, so Chanyeol tries to adjust the seat so that he has enough space to stick his leg out.

“Thank you,” Sehun breathes out onces he’s as comfortable as he can be in this state.  
At the words, Chanyeol’s heart constricts. Out of all his hyungs, Sehun chose to call him first to help him. That clearly shows how close Sehun considers Chanyeol to be to him. 

With a fond smile, Chanyeol fixes the messed up hair against the younger’s forehead and whispers, “Anything for you, Sehunnie.”

A minute later Chanyeol is back in the car with his phone in hand. He had thrown the damaged helmet into the backseat and had also given Sehun his sweatshirt to ball up and place against the window as a pillow. Turning down the heat, as it sweltering hot in the car now due to it running this entire time, Chanyeol finally dials Yixing’s number.

“Are you kidding me?” Yixing didn’t pick up. Granted, the doctor is most likely asleep, but Chanyeol does not give a fuck right now. Sehun needs help. Chanyeol dials the number again, the fingers of his left hand tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. Again, there’s no response. Of course, Chanyeol can always just show up and barge into the house like he owns the damn place, but he wants to at least forewarn the man. Well... third time’s the charm.

“Chanyeol? Chanyeol, what’s wrong?” comes the groggy voice of Yixing. While his voice is still sleep laden, the sound of panic is still clear in it.

“Sehun got into an accident. He crashed into a tree after swerving to avoid something. He says his ribs hurt and he thinks his left leg is broken.” Finally getting ahold of the older male, Chanyeol starts making his way to his house. Thanks to being such a successful gang, Yixing was able to afford an actual house and have it turned into a mini hospital. With all the connections each member has, they are able to obtain smuggled drugs and other medical supplies with ease.

“Is he conscious?”

Chanyeol glances over to his right for a second to see Sehun staring at him with curious eyes. “Yes, he’s awake. He said he lost consciousness when he crashed, but he’s fine now.”

“Okay, keep him awake until I check him out. I’ll make a bed for him. How far away are you?” 

Chanyeol does the mental calculation before replying with a, “Hmm, maybe an hour or so?”

“I’ll see you then. Have you called Junmyeon?” Chanyeol hears a yawn on the other side. A part of him does feel bad for waking the doctor up, but he really had no choice but to do so.

“No, you and me are the only ones who know.”

“I’ll call him and let him know. He will probably freak out, but he knows our maknae is in good hands.” Yixing laughs a bit. Because Junmyeon is the leader, he has a natural protectiveness over everyone in the group. Even with Minseok, who is older than him.

“Thank you, hyung. We’ll see you soon.” After saying goodbyes, Chanyeol hangs up. He places his phone into the cup holder then reaches over with his now free hand to take a hold of Sehun’s left. He runs his thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing gesture. Sehun is going to be just fine.

 

Like promised, Chanyeol arrives a little over an hour later to Yixing’s house. Before he even has a chance to turn off the car and help Sehun out, he spots Yixing in the doorway. He stands there, watching and waiting as Chanyeol goes to the other side of the car and lifts Sehun out. The doctor then holds open the door for the taller male as he shuffles inside of the comforting house.

“Hi, hyung,” says Sehun upon seeing the other. He’s more than happy to see the doctor right now. His ribs and leg are really starting to hurt like a bitch.

“What did you get yourself into?” chastises the older with a smile on his face. He is worried about Sehun, but he can’t help how it is funny that the younger took the time to greet him as if nothing is wrong.

“Blame the animal that ran in front of me,” Sehun retorts. Now that they have entered one of the rooms where there are beds set up, Chanyeol gingerly places him onto one. Another round of pained whimpers escapes from Sehun’s mouth as his leg makes contact with the bed. As Chanyeol does that, Yixing immediately slips on latex gloves and gets to work, his serious face on display.

“First off all, from what I can see, it doesn’t seem like you have any signs of a concussion or any other brain damage, but I just want to be sure.” Yixing walks over to one of the cabinets he has placed in the room. He then produces a penlight that you would find at any doctor’s office. He shines the light into the younger’s eyes, asking him how to move his eyes and then asking other random questions. Sehun answers all of them, making Yixing nod in response.

“Okay, good. I don’t believe there is anything wrong with your head. You’re very lucky.” Yixing goes back over to the cabinet to place the pen back. He returns with a pair of medical scissors in hand.

“I’m going to have to cut your jacket and shirt so I can look at your ribs.” It’s best that Sehun is moved as little as possible now that he is laying down. It’s easier to cut the clothing rather than them help him move to remove them. Still, Sehun shakes his head at the words. 

“Sehunie, he has to. Your jacket got damaged by the crash anyway. You can buy a new one. Hell, I can even buy you a new one. Same with the shirt. You know money isn’t an issue.” Chanyeol tries his best at calming down the younger. Sehun only looks at him with the similarity of a small child listening to his mother. A second later Sehun nods his head and allows Yixing to approach him with the pair of medical scissors.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t give you pain medication until after I have a rough idea on how injured you are since I, unfortunately, don’t have an X-ray machine in here,” explains Yixing with a chuckle as he begins to cut at the leather material. It doesn’t take long before Yixing peels away the jacket and cuts up the middle of Sehun’s shirt, revealing his bruised chest and stomach.

“My, my, you did get a little banged up, didn’t you?” Yixing observes the multicolored area.

“Could have been worse,” Sehun says simply. He then winces when Yixing places a finger on his right side and slightly presses down. In an instant, Chanyeol is slipping his hand into Sehun’s for him to squeeze.

Yixing takes a few minutes to roam his fingertips all over Sehun’s chest and stomach area. He would hum everytime Sehun made a groan, whimper, or hiss in pain. By the end of those minutes Chanyeol is 99% sure he’s going to have to ask Yixing to amputate his hand cause he’s fairly certain Sehun crippled them. Eventually, Yixing gets done with poking and prodding his chest and finally backs up a bit to give his evaluation.

“You definitely did at least bruise a few of ribs. Maybe one or two are broken, but I don’t think it’s anything too serious. You’ll just need to take it easy and ice them. They should heal on their own. I also don’t see any signs of internal bleeding, which is also a very good thing.”

“Okay, okay, thank you, hyung.” Sehun pants. With all of Yixing’s touches the pain was becoming difficult to deal with. He kept squeezing Chanyeol’s hand as waves of pain crashed over him. Everytime he would almost crush it, he would see Chanyeol flinch, probably due to his own pain at feeling the constriction. Despite it all, the older male would murmur soothing words to him about how good he’s being for Yixing hyung. 

“Now, on to your leg.” Yixing picks up the medical scissors once again and goes about with cutting Sehun’s left pant leg. Poor Sehun has to go through another torturous minute of the doctor poking all around his leg and even moving it in certain directions.

“Your leg is broken, but like with your ribs, it’s nothing too terribly bad.” Yixing is finally done again with evaluating the injured area. “Just lots of rest and in activity should help it heal just fine. Now, since I don’t have the materials to make a real cast, I just need to bundle it up really good. We’ll make this work. I’ll be right back. I have to go get a bunch of gauze.” Instead of having a regular closet being filled with coats or other clothing like normal people, Yixing’s holds various medical supplies and medications.

“See, hyung is going to make you better,” Chanyeol murmurs to the younger while petting his hair in a comforting manner. Sehun looks extremely tired now. It’s probably because of the time, since Chanyeol is certain Sehun hadn’t gone to sleep since he last woke up yesterday morning, and the pain washing through him. Besides, Chanyeol is also sure that adrenaline rush from the accident has worn off long ago. All of the factors have finally ganged up on the poor male, making him a small, tired, and weak heap of a human.

“Here, I’m sure you finally want some of this.” Yixing reappears with multiple boxes in his arms, but what stands out the most is the needle he’s holding. “Is there any other places that you want me to check out?”

“No, my ribs and leg hurt the most,” promises Sehun, secretly happy to finally get some pain relief. Besides some other bruising over his body, his leg and ribs were what needed the most attention. Sehun really is lucky that his clothing and helmet prevented him from gaining any more serious injuries.

“Then I think you finally earned this.” Yixing walks back over to the male, motioning for him to stick out his arm. Sehun does as instructed and Yixing then picks it up. With his right hand he injects the drug into the crook of his elbow. He sets it back down with a little pat on the injection site. “We’ll give it a few minutes for it to circle around your system and then I’ll bandage you up, yeah?”

“Okay, thank you again, hyung.” Sehun releases his grip on Chanyeol’s hand and places it back by his side.

“What would you do without me?” muses the doctor, turning to dump the needle into a hazardous material box.

“I would be dead.” 

Yixing laughs, petting his head like Chanyeol was a few minutes ago. “You might be right, but I’m here to stay and take care of you all.”

15 minutes later Yixing asks Sehun if he feels better now. Once the younger confirms that he isn’t in any pain, the doctor gets to work on first wrapping Sehun’s ribs. Chanyeol has to help hold him up as he does so, but Yixing makes quick work in placing the bandages. As soon as he’s done with Sehun’s ribcage, Yixing moves to his leg. Chanyeol had no idea that you could make a homemade cast, but right before his eyes he watches Yixing create one. He really isn’t surprised, though, since Yixing is incredibly smart. In China he was an actual doctor before it was discovered that he was connected with the black market and he ran away to Korea. Through connections, Yixing found his way to them and has stayed ever since.

“I’m done now!” Yixing happily annouces, staring at his homemade cast. By now Sehun is on the verge of sleep, the morphine that Yixing gave him making him even sleepier.

“Thank you,” is the murmured reply. Sehun blinks up at his two hyungs slowly. It’s obvious now that everything is patched up as best as Yixing could do he finally wants to get some rest. 

“You can go to sleep now, Sehunie. Thank you for being such a good patient. Let me get you a blanket.” Once again, Yixing leaves the room and returns seconds later with a big fluffy blanket. He lays it over the younger, who had also been properly dressed in the past few minutes. Chanyeol had helped put his sweatshirt on Sehun and a pair of sweatpants that he found in Yixing’s dresser per his instruction. Sehun nods his thanks and snuggles down into the softness of the blanket. As his eyes slip shut, Yixing eyes Chanyeol and motions for him to follow him. 

“I called Junmyeon like I said I would,” Yixing starts. Chanyeol follows him into the kitchen where he watches the doctor pull out a water bottle. “Want one?”

“Yes, please.” Yixing hands him a bottle. Both take a few seconds to crack them open and take a few sips before Yixing is wiping his mouth and continuing. 

“You already know that he freaked out. He was going to come here, but there really is nothing he could have done, so I told him to stay home. I gave him the rundown of what you told me and I promised to message him once I had a full idea of his injuries. Ah, wait a second.” As if own words triggered him, Yixing pulls out his phone and brings up Junmyeon’s contact.

“I’m surprised that he actually listened to you,” Chanyeol muses. While Junmyeon is the leader and Minseok is everyone’s hyung, each member has incredible respect for the doctor. Sometimes he is the only one that knows what’s best. 

“Me too, but I’m sure he’s tired since I woke him up so early. I promised him that both of us will take great care of Sehun. I figured it was best to let him know now rather than later.” Tomorrow, well, today, they are supposed to meet up and go over the details of a heist that they are to execute in the upcoming month. With Sehun having a broken leg that won’t heal by then they will have to make some serious adjustments to their plan.

“I can have him stay with me for the time being so I can take care of him,” Chanyeol offers, watching Yixing type out his report to their leader. The words make the older glance up at him.

“That’s an excellent idea since he shouldn’t be very active. He won’t even be able to walk Vivi.”

“He’s going to be upset about that.”

“Yes, he will be very upset at that, but he has no choice.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets plenty of rest and doesn’t move around too much.” 

It’s easier said than done since Sehun can be the biggest brat ever. Chanyeol can already predict that he will turn into even more of a whiny baby out of frustration that he won’t be able to do some things on his own nor join his hyungs when they go out for business. Still, this is something Chanyeol will deal with since he cares so deeply about Sehun.

“I’m sure all of us will be hovering over him to make sure he is healing just fine.” Yixing’s phone goes off, indicating that he has a message. Yixing automatically brings it up to him so he can read it. “Junmyeon said he’ll come here and check up on Sehun before our meeting tomorrow.”

“Hyung, can I take him home with me now instead?” Chanyeol asks in hope. Not that there’s anything against the doctor or his home, but he feels like Sehun will be more comfortable waking up in Chanyeol’s apartment rather than here. Besides, Sehun isn’t in critical condition so he doesn’t need to be watched over by the doctor.

Yixing seems to have a mini internal battle going on inside his head for he doesn’t answer right away. Finally, he lets out a small sigh and says, “Yes, but you need to be very careful with him.”

“I will, hyung, I will,” Chanyeol promises. He can’t believe that Yixing actually agreed to his suggstion, but maybe he even realizes that Sehun will be more content with the other male.

“Firstl, I need to give you a few things for him.” Yixing leaves the kitchen, Chanyeol following up until he motions for the younger to sit in the living room. Chanyeol does as so until Yixing comes back holding a few bags and crutches.

“You’ll need crutches, obviously. I’m also giving you morphine pills and a bunch of gauze. Sehun’s shoes and phone are in this bag. I almost forgot about them.” Before Chanyeol can even process it, Yixing dives into an in depth explanation of how many doses of the pills Sehun can have and also how to help him shower and wrap his ribs.

“Okay, okay, I got it,” says Chanyeol after Yixing stops talking and asks if he understood everything. 

“Good. Why don’t you put the stuff in the car and then come back in to get Sehun?” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol takes the stuff from the doctor’s arms and makes his way to the front door. He half heartedly stuffs his feet into his shoes so he can make the quick trip from the car to back inside. He carefully places everything into the backseat before entering back inside the house. Slipping off his shoes and back into slippers, he heads into the room where Sehun is after no longer seeing Yixing where he left him.

“He’s still sleeping, and judging from everything plus the pain killer, I guarantee he’ll be out for a while,” whispers Yixing when he sees Chanyeol quietly enter the room.

“Good, he needs the sleep,” he answers back. Chanyeol removes the blanket from the younger so that it’s easier for him to get his arms under him. Like the last two times he’s picked Sehun up, Chanyeol slips his arms under his knees and back. Now that Sehun’s basically dead weight, it’s a bit harder for Chanyeol to adjust him, but he eventually positions his head against his shoulder. Once Sehun’s situated, Yixing drapes the blanket back over him.

“Will you be able to handle him?” the doctor double checks. Now that he thinks about it, it might be a bit difficult for Chanyeol to be able to handle him when he gets to his apartment.

“No worries, hyung. I got him. I promise.” Chanyeol makes careful steps towards the front door with the unconscious male tucked in his arms. 

“Message me as soon as you get back,” says Yixing sternly. He holds the door open again for Chanyeol ones the male had managed to wiggle his feet into his shoes. 

“I will. Good night, Yixing hyung. Thank you for everything.”

“Anything for you, all of you,” Yixing reminds him gently. He loves each and every one of his members and he’s glad that he can be there for them when they’re hurt. “Good night, Chanyeol.”

Said male walks the couple steps that it takes to get to his car. Juggling Sehun a bit, he gets his hand on the handle and slowly opens the door. He slides the male as carefully as possible back into the seat. However, Chanyeol seems to be making too many movements, for as he’s trying to buckle the seatbelt, Sehun’s eyes flicker open. He doesn’t say anything, but the reflection in his eyes show that he’s confused as to why he’s being moved.

“Everything is okay. Go back to sleep. I’m taking you back to my place so I can take care of you, okay?” Chanyeol murmurs to the younger. Sehun remains silent, but Chanyeol can see the barely there nod of his head before his eyes are closing again. Chanyeol tucks the blanket back around the male with a fond smile on his face. He then closes the door as quietly as he can. He does the same with the driver’s side door. With one more glance at a sleeping Sehun, Chanyeol starts the car and begins the trip back to his apartment.

 

Chanyeol knew this part was going to be a pain in the ass, but it’s nothing when it comes to taking care of Sehun. Now that they’re parked in garage of Chanyeol’s complex, he’s going to have to lug a guy who’s almost another him all the way to his own apartment. Chanyeol secretly thanks the invention of elevators as he, for the second time, goes to the passenger side door to retrieve Sehun. This time, the male remains sleeping as Chanyeol hefts him into his arms. Another silent thank you goes out to the fact that he barely sees anyone on his way up to his apartment. The few people he does see give him a questionable glace, but Chanyeol mutters a quick “he’s sick” as a lame reason as to why he’s holding someone. When he finally reaches his front door it takes a couple of tries for him to unlock it.

“Toben, Toben, not now, please be quiet,” begs Chanyeol once he gets the door pushed open with the dead weight still in his arms. The action was immediately met with the skittering of paws and excited barking. The thing that Chanyeol wants the least is for his dog to wake up Sehun or any of his neighbors.

“If you stay quiet I will give you treats,” Chanyeol then bargains to the dog who is now sniffing around his shoes for he smells like the outdoors and Yixing’s house.

He has to maneuver around his pup as he kicks off his shoes again and tries to slip into his slippers. His first order is to place Sehun into his bed so that’s properly comfy. He could easily tuck him into the bed he has in the spare room, but Chanyeol knows Sehun doesn’t like sleeping alone. He bets that if the younger wakes up at some point he’ll eventually crawl into bed with him no matter how much pain he is in. The bed is big enough for the two of them anyway. 

He nudges the door to his bedroom open, Toben right on his heels. Since he never made the bed when he bolted out of it a handful of hours ago, it’s easy for him to set Sehun down. His head rolls to the side at the action, but Chanyeol lets him be as he tucks his own covers around the male before placing Yixing’s blanket back over him. A gush of warm flows through Chanyeol as he watches the sleeping Sehun. He really does care deeply for the maknae and would do anything to protect him. In the life they live it’s a hard job to do, but Chanyeol would die in order to protect Sehun.

“Can you watch him for a few minutes?” Chanyeol asks Toben who is still following him around. He laughs at the wagging tail his dog gives him in response. “Thank you, Toben. I’ll be right back.”

Feeling comfortable enough with leaving Sehun alone for a bit, Chanyeol rushes back down to his car to retrieve the items Yixing gave him. He figures Sehun will want his phone, the crutches, and the pain medication as soon as he wakes up. On his way down he messages Junmyeon that Sehun is now with him just in case Yixing forgot to inform him. Then he messages Yixing telling him they are back safe and sound. He responds a minute later, but by the time Chanyeol arrives back at his door, he has yet to receive a response from his leader. He hopes this mean that Junmyeon hyung is back asleep. He’ll see the message when he wakes up.

Entering back into his bedroom, Chanyeol sees Sehun still in the position that he left him in. Being as quiet as possible, he goes about with gathering a water bottle and shaking out a few pills from the bottle. He places the items on the nightstand so Sehun can easily access for Chanyeol placed him on the side he usually sleeps on. He then decides to plug Sehun’s phone into the charger since, with a quick glance, Chanyeol can see it’s on 5%. It’s a bit chipped and cracked, but thankfully Sehun was able to use it to call him. The crutches are also placed against the nightstand, even though Chanyeol might have to end up adjusting them for Sehun’s tall height before he uses them.

Satisfied with everything, Chanyeol finally allows himself to finally relax. Only then does he realize how tired he is, too. All of his attention had been focused on making sure Sehun was alright, and now that the male is sleeping in his bed, he feels like he can finally breathe normally. He heads into his bathroom, washing his face quickly as a way to calm himself even furthur. Coming back, the male sneaks back into his room. Before shutting off the light he whispers a quiet good night to Toben who is curled up in his dog bed. Chanyeol shuts the light off and crawls onto the other side of his bed, being as cautious as possible as he shifts around to find the right position. Just as he closes his eyes he hears a soft, “Hyung?”

“Yeah?” he whispers back. He can’t see Sehun’s face well since it’s dark and the curtains are drawn shut, but Chanyeol turns on his side to face him anyway.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue. I love you,” is the breathed out reply.

Chanyeol must admit that he is shocked that Sehun said “I love you” outloud. While it is know that he does love all of his hyungs, he’s not one to openly admit to that love. He’s only heard those words a handful of times from the other, and the situations in which they were said were not in light, happy ones. Another wave of warmth and adoration flows through Chanyeol for the younger. He reaches out where he has an idea where Sehun’s hand is and squeezes it.

“I love you too, Sehunnie. Go back to sleep. I promise to take care of you.” 

 

The next morning, Sehun wakes up in pain, but Chanyeol is there to point out the medicine on the nightstand. Sehun also discovers his fully charged phone. He isn’t at all surprised to find multiple messages from the rest of his hyungs. Most of the massages are from Baekhyun typing in all caps, but Sehun feels grateful for his caring hyungs. He wouldn’t trade the love they give him for the world.


End file.
